The Fairies
by Belyy
Summary: Erza et Lucy sont deux filles que tout oppose. Une est une élève brillante alors que l'autre a un penchant pour la gente masculine. Cependant durant l'année scolaire, les deux filles vont connaitre des galères pas possible. Entre amour, joie et peine. Les deux jeunes femmes vont devoir se serrer les coudes.
1. Dans la vie, on se fait des amis

Une jeune femme à la chevelure rousse fermait les yeux, appréciant le vent qui lui caressait le visage. Elle était assis à une table de sa faculté. Elle adorait le calme que renfermer les lieux quand tout les élèves étaient en cour. Profitant ainsi du faite qu'elle soit pratiquement la seule dehors à cette heure pour relire son prochain cour.. Elle rouvrit les yeux et ferma son livre. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son portable pour vérifier le temps qui lui restait avant l'arriver de ses amis. Après avoir eu la confirmation que sa pause de tranquillité était bientôt terminé, elle rangea ses affaires. Malgrès le faite que ce soit la rentré, la rousse n'aimait pas prendre les cours à la légère et profitait de chaque petit moment pour réviser ou se relire. Elle savait que dans certaine matière, elle n'était pas très brillante mais ne s'avouer jamais vaincu. Face à cette ténacité, on l'avait surnomé Titania.

– Hey Erza !

La denommé Erza soupira. Voilà, ses amis, les perturbateurs de ses rares moments de calme. Elle se retourna et sourit à ses intrus. Devant elle se tenait deux hommes. L'un deux avait des cheveux étrangement rose alors que l'autre avait des allures d'exhibitionniste. Comment ne passaient inaperçue dans le grand bâtiment qu'était leur faculté avec deux individus comme eux ? Toute fois, elle appréciait leur compagnie. Même si ces deux têtes brûlés adoraient la baston, ou tout ce qui toucher à détruire tout et n'importe quoi.

– Alors prête pour encore une année en notre compagnie ?

Elle se retourna vers son ami au cheveux rose. Il lui avait dis cette phrase avec son éternel sourire qui pouvait réchauffer tout les cœurs malades.

– Ouais, je m'y suis préparé mentalement à entamer une deuxième année à vos coté.Au faite Natsu, ça s'est bien passé cette été avec ta copine ?

Le rosé perdit petit à petit le sourire et marmonna des choses incompréhensible entre ses dents. Le brun qui était à ses cotés, explosa de rire.

– Tu ne sais pas Erza. Pendant les vacances, Natsu s'est fait plaqué. A ce qu'il paraît, elle aurait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre.

La rousse posa ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Face à la réaction de son ami, le brun rigola encore plus et plus fort, provoquant le regard de tout les élèves présents dehors.

– Ta gueule, Sale exhibitionniste.  
– Qu'es ce que t'as la rosette ! Tu veux que je t'en mettes une.

Erza roula des yeux. C'était repartie, ces deux là n'arriveront jamais à se parler sans s'en mettre une. Erza attrapa leur tête et les explosa l'une contre l'autre.

– Natsu et Grey s'est pas bien fini vos enfantillages ? Vous allez bientôt avoir 20 ans et vous vous comportez encore comme des enfants.

Les deux concernés se frottèrent la tête.

– Mais bon, je vous aime comme ça vous deux.

Natsu, Grey et Erza s'assirent à la table en bois et se racontèrent leur vacances d'été. Depuis qu'ils traînaient ensemble, un lien puissant les avait liée. Ils se souvenaient encore du jour où ils avaient décider de toujours s'entraider.

Flash Back.

Cela faisait maintenant 5 bons mois que la rousse était entré dans la faculté Golden Fairy. Une faculté très réputé avec une taux de réussite extraordinaire. La jeune fille voulait ce qui avait de meilleur pour sa réussite personnelle. Depuis son très jeune age, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance. Alors elle s'était forgée un caractère de plomb et un univers solitaire. Elle avait perdu sa famille, ses amis et actuellement elle vivait chez une femme qui la prenait plus pour son larbin que pour une femme brillante et forte. Elle devait après ses cours, travailler et entretenir la maison pour que son hôte lui autorise à rester dormir chez elle sans lui demander un loyer.

Alors qu'elle déambulait dans les couloirs, en lisant un bouquin, des cris d'encouragement l'interpella. Elle se dirigea vers la source de ce remue ménage et arrivée sur les lieux. Une foule de jeune hystérique les uns que les autres formaient un cercle autour de trois personnes. Elle s'aventura vers la première ligne afin de mieux observer ce cirque. Effectivement, deux jeunes se battaient contre un autre plus agée. Erza réussit à identifier sans trop de mal les deux jeunes mais pas le troisième. Il devait être en deuxième année. Elle focalisa son regard vers les deux jeunes qu'elle avait reconnu. Ils étaient tout les deux dans sa classe. Natsu Dragneel et Grey Fullbuster. Deux têtes de mules qui ne pouvaient jamais se voire en peinture et là, ils se battaient côte à côte. Erza afficha un sourire face à cette remarque.

– Ça t'amuse de traumatiser des premières années Luxus ?

Erza écarquilla des yeux. Ce mec qui se battait contre eux était Luxus, un deuxième année connu pour sa force et son manque d'humanité face à ses camarades. Erza soupira, ces deux là étaient des hommes morts. Elle comprit rapidement le sens de la phrase que Grey avait hurlé entre deux coups. Luxus avait du traumatiser un élève et Grey accompagner de Natsu avaient voulu lui faire regretter son geste. Cependant vu les hématomes des deux hommes, c'était eux qui se faisait prendre une correction. Pendant que les deux hommes essayaient de se protèger des coups du blond, deux hommes se positionnèrent derrière Grey et Natsu. Erza les connaissait, c'était les acolytes de notre chère Luxus. Mais au moment où ces deux là voulurent donné une ouverture à leur maitre pour faciliter le combat, Erza se démarqua de la foule.

– C'est une honte de combattre à la déloyale !

Toute la foule qui était en effervescence, se stoppa net. Luxus se retourna vers la jeune femme.

– De quoi je me mêles mademoiselle l'enquiquineuse ?  
– Je me mêles de ce que je veux Monsieur le tricheur. J'ai bien vu tes deux acolytes qui voulaient t'aider durant ton combat. Tu n'es même pas foutu de t'en sortir tout seule, tu as besoin d'aider de l'extérieur. C'est vraiment pitoyable.

La foute était désormais aussi silencieux qu'une tombe. Personne n'osait respirer suite à la tirade de la rousse. Luxus, lui, avait une jolie veine qui lui taper sur le front. Il était en colère, mais vraiment en colère. Natsu et Grey n'en revenaient pas. Une fille venait de tenir tête à Luxus, et pas n'importe qui. Erza Scarlet, la fille de leur classe qui était tout le temps seule. Ils regardèrent la jeune femme avec un regard admiratif. Le blond s'avança vers la rousse. Celle ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ce qui agaça encore plus Luxus.

– Tu sais à qui tu parles au moins ?  
– Oui je le sais mais ce n'est pas une raison. Tu oserais toucher à une fille maintenant.

Elle avait bien vu que Luxus avait serré le point. Mais face à cette phrase et à la présence des nombreuses personnes. Il se dirigea en dehors de la foule.

– On en reparlera Titania.

Le groupe se dispersa et le calme reprit de son activité dans les couloirs du bâtiment. Seul les deux hommes étaient resté, toujours en admiration devant leur sauveuse. Elle commença à se diriger vers son prochain cour quand elle sentit deux sangsues lui couler la jambe.

– Merci infiniment !  
– Merci merci merci. T'es un chic fille !

Elle posa son regard vers les deux hommes. Ils la fixèrent avec des yeux de chien battue. Erza soupira une deuxième fois.

– Aller venez avec moi. On va faire connaissance.

A partir de ce jour là, ils devinrent inséparable.

Natsu, Grey et Erza étaient toujours assis à cette table, rigolant des aventures de Grey.

- Et voilà pourquoi maintenant, je dois travailler pour payer l'amende que ma mère a reçu.  
- Mais quel idée de se balader pratiquement nu dans la capitale. Tu sais pourtant que l'exhibition est interdit.

Natsu éclata de rire à nouveau. Erza, quant à elle, se retenait pour ne pas exploser de rire à la figure de son ami. Face à ses deux camarades, qui visiblement se ficher complètement de sa tronche, il se retourna vers son rivale.

- Bon assez rigoler. Tu vas nous expliquer comment c'est passé ta rupture avec Lisanna.

Erza suite à cette phrase, reprit son visage le plus sérieux du monde et hocha de la tête pour confirmer les dires du brun. Natsu pris au piège ne pus que capituler. Il souffla pour se donner du courage.

- Alors ça c'est passé le deuxième mois des vacances. Je travaillais dans la salle de boxe de . Vous savez en temps d'entraîneur pour les débutants. Quand j'ai reçu un message de la part de Lisanna. Elle me disait qu'elle devait me parler au plus vite. Après mon entraînement, je suis allé chez elle pour lui parler. Mais quand elle a ouvert la porte, j'ai bien vu sur son visage que la raison de son texto ne présageait rien de bon. Et effectivement, quand on est allé dans sa chambre elle m'a annoncé que tout était terminé.

Il s'arrêta dans son récit. Son silence fit comprendre au autres qu'il en souffrait encore. Erza voyant la détresse de son ami, réagit.

- Tu sais si tu ne veux pas en parler, tu n'es pas obliger..  
- Si ça me fait du bien de vous en parlez.

Voyant le sourire sincère de Natsu, Erza ne put qu'abdiquer et écouter le reste du récit.

- Elle m'a dis que c'était parce qu'elle avait rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre durant ses vacances. Et qu'elle ne voulait pas me faire souffrir. Je lui ai demandé qui c'était mais elle ne m'a jamais donné son prénom. Après ça, j'ai continué de travaillé chez M. Clive en essayant de l'oublier.  
- Mais t'inquiète l'allume gaz mais on est là pour te faire oublier tes tracas.  
- Merci le glaçon. Mais attent tu m'as appélé comment là ?

Erza hocha de la tête. Ils étaient encore en train de se chercher ces deux là. Un rictus se dessina sur son visage. Les deux hommes lui avaient confié qu'ils se connaissait depuis qu'il avait l'age de 4 ans et que depuis que leur entourage, leur avait dit qu'il était comme la glace et le feu. Ces deux là prenait la comparaison pour se lancer des fleurs. Après avoir bien éclater la tête des deux énergumènes, Erza et ses deux loques allèrent en cour.

Une blonde, à forte poitrine, regardait le tableau des affichages pour les classes de premières années à la faculté Golden Fairy. Elle avait réussi à atteindre son objectif, rentrer dans la meilleur faculté afin de vivre loin de son père. Elle avait travaillé s'en relâche durant les deux mois d'été pour pouvoir se payer le nécessaire pour la rentré. Elle pointa son doigt sur les feuilles blanches pour mieux voir son nom. D...G...H … Heartfilia batiment D.

Elle se dirigea vers le bâtiment en question. Elle avait voulu rentrer dans cette faculté car elle savait que le taux de réussite des élèves étaient impressionnant et donc grâce à cela plusieurs portes s'ouvraient à eux plus facilement. Elle était pleine d'ambition et voulait par tout les moyens réussir afin de partir de ce pays. Elle regarda à sa gauche et à sa droite, de nombreux jeunes adultes se dirigeaient vers la même direction qu'elle. Des jeunes du même agée qu'elle, la sifflèrent. Elle leur adressa un sourire chaleureux et passa sous leur nez.

- Mes pauvres. Désoler pour vous, mais je suis seulement attirer par les hommes agées de 30 ans. ***Chuchota t'elle***.

Enfin arriver devant le bâtiment, un groupe de jeune se forma autour de plusieurs professeurs. Sûrement qu'un des professeur était son professeur principal. Elle se dirigea vers le groupe quand elle entendit son nom et prénom. Elle se fraya un chemin à travers la foule et se positionna devant le professeur. Elle se pinça les lèvres. Et merde, elle n'aura pas le droit à un des ses deux beaux jeunes hommes qui était à côte d'elle. Elle suivit le groupe d'élèves ainsi que la vieille qui lui servira de professeur principal pour l'année.

Arriver dans la salle, elle s'assit au côté d'une élève avec des cheveux d'un bleu éclatant. Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent et commencèrent les présentations. En tant que filles, la conversation dévia sur tout et n'importe quoi. Elles furent interrompu par leur professeur.

- Très bien, je ne vais pas allé par 4 chemins. Vous connaissez le procédé. Dans la faculté Golden Fairy, il y a un règlement..

Notre blonde connaissait le refrain, c'était le même partout. Il y avait un règlement, dans ce règlement, il y avait des choses à faire et ne pas faire. Si par malheur, on était pris entrain de faire ce qui était interdit, il y avait des sanctions et ainsi de suite. Elle commença à s'assoupir sur sa table quand..

- Mademoiselle Heartifilia, cela fait même pas une heure que vous êtes parmi nous et vous commencez déjà à vous assoupir. Très bien, vous allez nous lire le paragraphe concernant les sanctions.

La fille, assise à ses cotés, ricana dans sa barbe. La blonde dirigea son regard vers sa nouvelle amie, Reby c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelait.

- Bon j'attend Lucy.  
- Oui Madame Babasama.

Lucy soupira. Elle, qui ne voulait pas ce faire remarquer en début d'année, s'était rater.


	2. On a nos premières histoires de cœur

Erza mâchouilla le bout de son stylo bleu. Elle détestait les mathématiques et la cerise sur le gâteau son prof était terriblement sexy. Monsieur Fernandez. Elle l'avait eu déjà l'année d'avant et elle avait prier tout les soirs pour que cette année, elle ne l'aie pas. Manque de chance, elle devait le revoir une année de plus. Mais pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, ses mains devenaient moite et tremblaient. Elle n'aimait pas perdre le contrôle mais avec cette homme s'était foutu d'avance. Grey, se situant à sa gauche lui tapa dans le coude.

- Arrête de baver.  
- Ta gueule, je ne bave pas. Je n'arrive pas à comprend le cours.  
- Pourquoi, tu ne lui demanderais pas des cours particuliers. Tu vois ce que je veux dire. *Lui chuchota Natsu à sa droite*

Voila que maintenant, Natsu et Grey si mettaient. Elle souffla bruyamment, jusqu'au moment où la sonnerie la sauva. En moins de deux, la salle fut vide, nos trois amis sortant les derniers.

- Erza tu peux resté deux secondes s'il te plait.

La concerné se retourna et fixa le professeur. Celui ci, voyant le regard interrogatif de son élève lui sourit et lui montra la chaise devant son bureau. Comprenant qu'il voulait lui parler le jeune femme congédia ses amis en leur promettant de les rejoindre plus tard. Les deux hommes partirent donc à leur table fétiche.

La jeune femme se retrouva désormais seule avec son professeur. Face à cette pensée, des rongeurs apparurent sur ses joues et une boule se noua dans son ventre. Elle comprenait au fur et a mesure que ses symptômes montrés qu'elle avait eu le coup de foudre pour son prof de math. Elle soupira une énième fois et se dirigea vers la chaise.

- J'ai vu que tes résultats de l'année dernière en math n'étaient pas très brillantes. Et j'ai observé qu'en début de rentré, tu as toujours du mal.  
- Oui Monsieur, j'ai assez de difficulté en math mais je vais taché d'y remédier.  
- J'ai une idée à cela. Ça te dérangerai que je t'offre des cours particuliers. Tu es une élève motivée et plein de qualitée. Je n'aimerai pas qu'à cause des mathématiques, ta moyenne chute.

Les paroles de Natsu lui vinrent à l'esprit, ainsi que le sous entendu de la phrase. Des images pas très catholiques de son professeur et elle défilèrent dans sa tête. Voyant qu'elle perdait le fil de la conversation, elle toussa pour camoufler ses rougeurs naissantes.

- Pas de soucie Monsieur. Mais pour l'instant, ce ne sera pas possible. Je vous confirmerai quant on pourra commencé les cours.  
- Très bien, j'attendrai dans ce cas.

Erza quitta la salle, le cœur tambourinant à lui en faire mal au oreille. Elle partit donc dans la direction de la cour.

Natsu et Grey attendaient gentiment que Erza revienne assis sur la table.

- Tu penses qu'il lui a dit quoi ? Demanda Natsu.  
- J'en sais rien. Qui sait, ils sont peut-etre entrain de faire des choses pas très net dans la salle de classe.  
- T'imagine, et là le proviseur Makarof débarque.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'esclaffèrent. Quand un rire de fille stoppa Natsu dans son hilarité. Son regard se perdit et des tremblements le prirent. Grey, rigolant tout seul, jeta un regard à son ami. Son visage était devenu tout blanc et des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ces joues. Il remarqua le rire d'une fille et dirigea son regard vers elle. Quand il découvrit à qui appartenait ce rire, il se figea. Lisanna était inscrite dans la même faculté qu'eux.

- Dit moi que ce n'est pas elle ?

Natsu avait réussit à articuler une phrase malgrés les tremblements de sa voix.

- Désoler vieux, mais tu sais que je n'aime pas mentir.

Natsu comprit bien vite et ses tremblements se firent plus violent. Grey observait toujours la jeune femme quand celle ci le reconnut. Elle se dirigeait maintenant vers eux. Grey ne savait plus quoi faire, il connaissait lui aussi Lisanna et savait pourquoi elle se dirigeait vers lui mais il ne voulait pas que Natsu souffre. Il commença à se diriger vers la jeune femme. Lisanna lui adressa un sourire quand elle remarqua qu'il n'était pas tout seul et pour cause Natsu était avec lui. Après avoir fait la bise à Grey, elle entreprit de se diriger vers Natsu. Grey, qui voyait la scène se passait sous son nez, commença à paniquer. Quand tout à coup, la blanche se stoppa et fit demis tour. Grey pointa son regard vers Natsu et souffla de soulagement. Erza était arrivé à temps et enlacer Natsu dans ses bras afin de le réconforter.

- Ca va aller, je suis là. Alors c'est elle, Lisanna ?

Il hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre. Natsu serra l'étreinte que Erza lui avait offerte. Il faut dire que rare était les moments comme celui là. Afin de changer les idées de ses amis, elle leur dévoila la raison de son entretien avec leur professeur de math et c'est ainsi que ces deux amis commencèrent à la taquiner sur son éventuel coup de foutre.

Il était maintenant midi et Lucy accompagner de son amie Reby commencèrent à déjeuner. Elles avaient décidé que pour leur première journée de cours, elles allaient mangé dans le réfectoire. Après avoir pris ce qu'ils leur fallaient, elles s'assirent à une table et commencèrent à papoter de tout et de rien. Lucy avait remarqué qu'elle avait beaucoup de point commun avec Reby. Elles aimaient lire et écrire tout les deux. Et en prime, elles aimaient toute les deux le rock. Lucy avait confié à Reby qu'elle écrivait des chansons quand l'envie lui prenait. Quant à Reby, elle lui avait dis qu'elle savait jouer de la guitare et qu'elle se débrouillait plutot bien.

- Il faudrait que tu me fasses lire une de tes chansons pour voir si je peux jouer de la guitare dessus. Ca sera marrant de lier les deux.  
- Carrément. Mais pour l'instant, il faut que je me trouve une logement. Sinon, je vais me retrouver à la rue.  
- Ah ouais. Mince, je t'aurai bien proposé chez moi mais je dois héberger déjà deux copains à moi. Donc j'ai plus trop de place.  
- C'est pas grave, ne t'en fait pas. Mais dit moi, vous ne faites pas des trucs cochons tout les trois.

A l'entente du sous entendus, la bleuté se tétanisa sur place.

- Mais t'es folle. Ce ne sont que des amis d'enfances, et puis c'est pas du tout mon style.  
- Ah bon, et c'est quoi ton style ?  
- Je sais pas. Un homme assez bad boy, un peu sauvage mais qui sache qui il est. Qu'il se démarque des autres pas comme tout ces rigolos.

Elle montra le groupe de foot de la Faculté. Ils étaient tous assis les uns avec les autres, entourer de filles complètement hystériques. Lucy se retourna vers son ami.

- Oui, c'est sur que ces mecs là, c'est que des mauviettes.  
- Et toi, c'est quoi ton style ?  
- Moi, je l'ai aime avec 10 ou 15 ans de plus que moi.  
- T'es sérieuse ?

Toute les personnes présent dans l'établissement se retournèrent vers leur table. Reby venait de crier sa phrase. Lucy rigola de la tronche que son ami tirait.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, chacun son style.  
- Mais c'est même plus un style là.

Lucy éclata de rire de nouveau. Cette année allait être merveilleuse au coté de son ami.

La journée se termina pour tout les élèves du Golden Fairy. Erza, Natsu et Grey se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

- Bon, il fait encore jour. Ça vous dit d'aller prendre un verre ?  
- Pas de problème, je te suis le glaçon.  
- Désoler les mecs, mais il faut que je passe à l'agence de logement. J'en ai marre de vivre chez cette folle.  
- Bah, on t'accompagne et après on va boire un verre ?  
- Ok.

Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers l'agence en question. Arriver sur les lieux, Erza salua tout le personnel et demanda à voir le responsable.

- Pour l'instant Monsieur est occupé avec une cliente mais je vais lui informé comme quoi vous l'attendez dans la salle d'attente.

Suite à cette annonce, Erza et ses deux amis s'assirent dans la salle d'attente. Après 5 minutes à attendre, un homme accompagner d'une blonde sortie de son bureau. La jeune femme se retourna vers la sortie et se figea sur place. La rousse, qui s'était levé à la vue de l'homme qu'elle attendait, se figea elle aussi. Un long silence s'écoula pendant que les deux jeunes femmes se fixèrent. Ce fut la blonde qui brisa le silence en criant le prénom de la rousse pour se jeter dans ses bras. Grey, Natsu ainsi que le personnel de l'agence, ne comprenaient en rien la réaction des deux jeunes femmes. La blonde se détacha des bras de son ainé et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Waah, tu as trop changé. Tu es devenue une femme !  
- Oui, tu as remarqué. Et pour ta part, tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce. Toujours aussi charmante et bruyante. Que fais tu ici ?  
- Je suis inscrite à Golden Fairy et maintenant, je cherche un logement.  
- Ah bon, tiens comme moi.  
- Oh alors c'est toi..

La rousse fixa son ami et la questionna du regard. La blonde se tourna vers l'homme avec qui elle avait passé l'entretien. Celui ci voyant le malaise toussa.

- Ce que Mademoiselle Heartifilia veut dire, c'est que l'annonce que vous avez vu l'autre fois, a été retenue par elle. Elle vient de signé les papiers.

Le monde d'Erza s'écroula sous ses pieds. Les chances de quitter l'enfer où elle vivait, c'était réduit à néant. Observant les réactions de son ami, Lucy ne put que s'en vouloir. Alors qu'Erza commença à faire demis tour, la blonde lui tira le bras.

- J'ai une idée. Vu que l'appartement à deux chambres. Et si on se mettait en colocation ?

Cette idée réchauffa le cœur de notre rousse et en guise de remerciement, elle attrapa la blonde et la serra de toute ses forces dans ses bras.

Après avoir signer leur contrat, la rousse proposa à la blonde de prendre un verre avec eux. Ce que la jeune fille accepta sans problème.

- Je me disais aussi, que ça non plus n'avait pas changé ?  
- Comment ça ?  
- Tu aimes toujours autant boire.  
- Tss, c'est même pas vrai.

La blonde gonfla des joues pour montrer son agacement à son amie, mais au lieux d'avoir des excuses, la rousse lui attrapa les joues de ses deux mains et lui tira. Natsu et Grey éclatèrent de rire face au visage tout déformer de la petite blonde. Après avoir commander, les quatre amis s'assirent à une table et entamèrent la discution.

- Alors Lucy comment tu as connu Erza ?  
- Alors toi c'est Grey ! J'ai connu Erza quand j'étais toute petite, mon père faisait des voyages d'affaires et vu que je n'étais qu'une enfant, il m'emmenait partout avec lui. Un jour, mon père avait eu un projet sur Magnolia et on a dut resté ici pendant 2 semaines. Et c'est la que j'ai rencontré Erza. J'aimais m'amuser dans le jardin de Magnolia et vu que je ne connaissais personne, elle est venue vers moi. On s'est tout de suite liée d'amitier, et chaques année j'essayais de venir la voir.  
- La dernière fois que l'on sait vu c'était quand ?  
- Pour mes 16 ans, quand j'avais trop bu ! Tu t'en souviens.  
- Oui, et ton père t'a dit que plus jamais tu ne reviendrais ici.. Mais attend en parlant de ça, comment ça se fait que ton père t'est laissé venir ici.

La blonde baissa la tête. Elle savait que son amie allait lui crier dessus.

- Je suis partie de chez moi. Mon père n'en sait rien.

Suite a cette phrase, Erza monta sur ces grands chevaux.

- Mais tu es folles ? Tu vas faire comment maintenant ?  
- Mais ca va, je ne suis plus une gamine. J'ai travaillé pour pouvoir venir ici, et je continuerai. Je me sais me débrouille en temps que serveuse. Attend je suis majeur maintenant, je peux y arriver seule.

Erza se calma aussitôt. C'est tout ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Elle voulait voir si Lucy était prête à entré dans la vie active, étant une fille de famille riche. Les garçons sifflèrent d'admiration. La petite blonde avait du caractère.

- Bon assez parler de moi Erza, parlons de toi ! Tu as un petit ami ?

A ces mots, le visage de Titania se tinta de rose. Natsu tapa dans l'épaule de Lucy et lui adressa un sourire pour continuer.

- Ouais, et c'est un prof de Math.  
- Quoi ?  
- Mais faut pas que ça te choque, ils ont que 4 ans de différence. C'est rien.  
- Non, c'est pas pour cela que ça me choque. Erza, toi qui me faisait la morale sur le faite que je couchais avec des hommes plus vieux que moi. Maintenant c'est ton tour.

Natsu et Grey tombèrent à la renverse suite à la révélation de la blonde. Erza baissa la tête. Pourquoi Natsu n'arrivait pas à se la fermer ?

- Attend, tu viens de dire que tu couchais avec des hommes plus vieux que toi ca veux dire quoi ? Demanda Grey vraiment tout chambouler  
- Quand elle dit plus vieux qu'elle, c'est 10 ans d'écart. Expliqua Erza  
- Et alors je ne vois pas le problème.

Si la mâchoire des garçons auraient pu se décroché, elles seraient déjà sur la table. Grey, comprenant les informations, s'approcha de la blonde et lui dit d'une voix sensuelle.

- C'est qu'au pieux, tu dois gérer.  
- Ca va je me débrouille. Mais comme tu as du comprendre. Je ne couche pas avec des mecs de mon age.

Une flèche arriva en plein cœur de Grey. Natsu éclata de rire face à l'air déprimé de son rival.


	3. Et nos premières déceptions

**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un reviews. C'est la première fiction que je publie et je n'étais pas vraiment sur de moi. J'en ai déjà écrit une que je gardes pour moi malgré les protestations de mes amis. Je vous publierai le reste de ma fiction même si j'hésitait à la supprimer. Mais encore un grand merci à ceux qui l'ont lu. **

* * *

La nuit était maintenant bien tombée et les jeunes décidèrent de rentrer chacun chez eux.

- Bon je te dis à demain les amis.  
- Oui à demain, Salut Grey.  
- Bon, je vais y allé moi aussi !

Erza regarda la blonde et lui demanda où c'est qu'elle habitait pour pouvoir la raccompagner. Mais celle ci se mordit les lèvres. Elle savait très bien ce que penserai Erza si elle lui disait où c'est qu'elle dormait ce soir. Natsu et Erza observèrent chacune des réactions de la blonde, ce fut  
Natsu qui brisa le silence.

- Si tu veux, tu peux venir chez moi. Je ne vis qu'avec ma petite sœur.  
- Ah non, t'inquiète pas. Quelqu'un vient me chercher..

Erza comprit rapidement le sens de la phrase et se pinça des lèvres pour montrer sa colère à la jeune femme.

- Lucy tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? Il s'appelle comment ? Il habite où ? Quel age il a ?

Lucy roula des yeux. C'est bon, Erza se transformait en maman super protectrice. Elle aimait ce coté chez son ami, mais défois elle abusait un peu. Elle avait réussit à vivre sans sa mère, elle pouvait s'en sortir seule. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait de la meilleur façon de se sortir de cette belle  
merde. Une mercedes noir s'arrêta à leur coté. Le conducteur baissa la vitre

- Mlle Heartfilia, Monsieur vous attend dans sa demeure. Je vous emmène ?  
- Volontiers. Elle se retourna vers ses deux amis et sourit à Erza on se voit demain pour le logement. Bisous les amis.

La blonde monta dans la voiture et disparut de leur champs de vision. Erza souffla. Elle était heureuse que Lucy soit à Magnolia. Elle considérait cette fille comme sa petite sœur, mais elle avait un mauvais présentiment. Elle se tourna vers son ami rose, et commencèrent à marcher en  
direction de leur maison.

* * *

Il était 8h15 et une jeune femme à la chevelure bleu s'ennuyait. Son ami lui avait dis de lui réservé une place à coté d'elle et voilà que celle ci ne se montrait pas. Heureusement que le prof avait 10 minute de retard, ça laissait un peu de temps à son ami de rappliquer. Reby soupira avant  
de mettre sa tête dans le creux de ses bras sur la table. Jusqu'au moment où une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Excuse moi, mais on est bien dans la salle 215 ?

La jeune fille sursauta et dirigea sa tête vers la voix. Quand elle croisa le regard du jeune homme qui venait de lui parler, son cœur rata un battement. Devant elle se tenait un jeune homme à la musculature imposante et à la chevelure impressionnante. Elle cligna des yeux pour mieux  
observer le jeune homme et réussit à lui parler.

- Oui c'est cela. Tu es nouveau ?  
- Oui, on va dire ça. J'ai été viré de mon ancienne faculté. Ma moyenne n'était pas très glorieuse donc j'ai redoublé et je me suis retrouvé à être pris à Golden Fairy sous la tutelle de .  
- Ah d'accord.  
- Bon, je te laisse à plus tard.

Elle regarda le jeune homme partir. Son regard ne voulait pas se détacher de cette carrure digne d'un dieu grecque. Reby se maudit mentalement de n'avoir pas pu continuer la conversation et surtout de ne pas lui avoir demander son prénom. Elle n'arrivera jamais à avoir de petit copain  
si ça continuer. Elle fut sorti de ses pensées par une jeune blonde.

- Quelle grâce ! j'aime la façon que tu t'assois sur ces pauvres chaises.  
- C'est pas de ma faute, il fallait que je me dépêche à m'asseoir avant que le prof arrive.  
- T'avait qu'à arriver plus tôt. Qu'es ce qu'il s'est passé.  
- Panne de réveil.  
- Oui dit plutôt que tu as passé la nuit à faire des folies de ton corps.

La blonde sourit à son ami. Elle n'avait pas complètement faut, mais la vrai raison, c'est que son hôte, où elle avait passé la nuit, n'habitait pas vraiment à coté du bâtiment et qu'elle avait du courir pour ne pas louper l'heure. Afin de ne pas répondre à l'affirmation de son ami, elle se  
rappela que quand elle était arrivé, la bleuté regardait dans une direction bien précise. Elle se dirigea vers la direction et remarqua qu'un nouveau était dans la salle. Plutot pas mal, avec des muscles qui se dessinaient parfaitement sous son haut. Elle se retourna vers son ami, qui était  
dorénavant obnubiler par le cour.

- Pas mal, le nouveau hein ?  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.  
- Mais bien sur, tu ne me l'as fait pas. J'ai vu comment tu l'as regardé quand je suis arrivé. Il t'a tapé dans l'œil.

Alors que Reby essayait de ne pas rougir, le professeur avait bien vu que Mlle Heartfilia n'était pas du tout concentré.

- Mlle Heartfilia, je vois que mon cour ne vous passionne pas trop. Donc je vais vous demandé de nous lire le texte de la page 15 de votre manuel.

Le bruit des pages alimentèrent la salle dés à présent silencieuse. Reby avait vu que la blonde avait gonfler ses joues pour montrer sa frustration. La bleuté ricana silencieusement de la façon que Lucy lisait. Elle aimait vraiment pas les cours de droit.

* * *

Grey soupira une nouvelle fois. Il détestait les cours d'économie. Il bascula de sa chaise pour voir son ami qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il posa son regard vers Natsu et celui ci dormait. Grey afficha un sourire, il n'y avait pas que lui détestait ce cour. Il se tourna vers Erza. Comparer à eux  
deux, celle ci dévorait chaque paroles du professeur.

Il soupira pour la deuxième fois et se cala dans sa chaise afin d'être le plus confortablement assis. Quand il trouva sa position, son regard se dirigea vers une élève de sa classe. Juvia Loxar. Une élève vraiment bizarre, qui rougissait à chaque fois que celui ci la regardait. Elle était plutôt  
timide et ne parler à pratiquement à personne. Grey savait qu'il lui faisait de l'effet mais n'y prêtait pas cas. A vrai dire, il n'était pas le genre de Natsu. A trouver une jolie fille, se poser et à entamer une histoire d'amour. Lui il préférait de l'action et pas de sentiment. Il couchait avec toute  
les filles qui désirer son corps et ça s'arrêtait là. Erza et Natsu lui avaient fait plus d'une fois la morale. Mais cela ne l'avait pas touché pour autant.

Cependant avec cette Juvia, il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ces allures de fille candide l'a rendait fragile et il ne voulait pas la briser. Il secoua la tête afin de remettre ses idées en place et de se re-concentrer sur son cour. Heureusement pour lui la sonnerie  
marqua la fin du cour et ainsi la fin de son calvaire. Natsu se dirigea vers eux et demanda en se frottant les yeux dans quel cour, ils devaient maintenant ce rendre. Erza sortit son carnet et son sourire se fana. Grey prit le carnet et explosa de rire. Leur prochain cour – Mathematique avec  
.

* * *

Lucy rangeait ses affaires dans son sac et dit à Reby d'aller vers la sortie sans elle. La journée venait de s'achever et elle voulait trouver Erza afin de rentrer avec déambula dans les locaux, jusqu'au moment où elle tomba sur la jeune femme. Mais elle se stoppa quand elle  
remarqua que celle ci était envoûte par le jeune professeur qui se tenait devant elle. Natsu et Grey, qui était resté avec Erza, rigolaient le plus distraite possible. Voyant que l'entretien était terminé, Lucy sauta sur Erza, la faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

- Alors c'est lui M. Fernandez. Dit donc il est plutôt pas mal !  
- Pas touche sinon je tue.

Réalisant ces paroles, la rousse se transforma en tomate. Les trois jeunes explosèrent de rire à nouveau. Elle venait de se faire avoir toute seule, à cause de la jalousie. A vrai dire Erza savait que son ami avait un tableau de chasse plutôt impressionnant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne touche pas à la propriété de mes amies.

Elle accentua cette phrase par un clin d'œil qui fit rougir encore plus notre rousse. Les quatre amis partirent pour l'agence afin de récupérer les clés de leur nouvel appartement.

* * *

Ca y est, elles étaient enfin colocataire. Les deux filles admirèrent les lieux. L'appartement était plutôt grand avec que seulement 4 pièces. La salle principal rassemblait la cuisine et le salon. Les deux chambres étaient à chaque extrémité de la pièce et la salle de bain se situait à coté de la  
chambre de la blonde. Le logement était plutôt banal mais renfermait une aura de paix et d'harmonie. Les jeunes femmes se laissèrent tombé en bas de la porte en soupirant de soulagement. Mais elles savaient que maintenant, il y allait avoir un bénole. Il fallait l'aménager. Lucy et Erza  
détaillèrent leur économie. Elle pouvait à elle deux, payer l'aménagement de leur chambre ainsi qu'un frigo et une gazinière. Pour le reste, elles allaient attendre. Voyant l'heure qu'il leur restait, elle décidèrent d'aller tout de suite chercher leur affaire afin de pouvoir dormir dans leur  
appartement d'ici ce soir. Lucy et Erza partirent donc pour la ville.

Arriver devant un magasin d'immobilier la blonde s'arrêta.

- Regarde Erza tout les beaux meubles. Regarde le prix, il n'est pas du tout élever  
- Mais bien sur, vu la taille du magasin, les meubles doivent être hyper chère.

La rousse se positionna derrière la blonde et écarquilla des yeux. Elle n'en revenait pas. Les meubles étaient super jolie et en plus, il n'était pas chère. La rousse rentra dans le magasin tel une tornade.

C'est au bout de 2h que l'appartement fut complètement aménager pour le confort de nos deux jeunes femmes.

- T'as vu Erza, on a réussi a acheter de la vaisselle avec le reste de l'argent.  
- Oui j'ai vu Lucy et arrête de sauter partout tu vas cassé quelques choses.

La blonde sautait, hurlait, rigolait comme une folle sortie de l'asile. Ce fut le bruit de la porte d'entré qui stoppa la blonde et la rousse. A l'entré, un homme habillé tout en noir portait des valises. Lucy comprit vite de quoi il s'agissait et se dirigea vers l'homme.

- Merci beaucoup Charles. Vous pouvez partir maintenant.  
- Très bien Mademoiselle. Sachez que les portes de chez Monsieur vous seront toujours ouverte.  
- Oui, je le sais.

Elle avait dis cette phrase avec un ton d'amertume. Erza ne releva pas la parole mais n'oubliera pas pour autant de questionner la blonde. Lucy referma la porte et porta ses affaires dans sa chambre. Ce fut au tour de Natsu et Grey d'apporter les affaires de la Rousse.

- Mais qu'es ce que vous faites avec mes affaires vous deux ?  
- On s'est dis que ca serait plus sympa que ce soit nous qui allions chercher tes affaires chez l'autre folle. Comme ça, elle ne sera pas obliger de te faire la morale et ainsi te détruire mentalement.

Elle fixa ses deux amis et leur sourit. Mais qu'es ce qu'elle ferait sans eux ? Elle prit ses valises et se dirigea elle aussi vers sa chambre. La blonde déboula dans la grande salle, habiller d'un slim en cuir et un haut moulant parfaitement ses formes.

- Yooo, Erza ! Mais qu'es ce que vous faites là vous deux ?

Les deux hommes ne bougèrent pas d'un poil. Ils étaient hypnotisé par la beauté de la blonde et du corps avantageux qu'elle possédait. Erza arriva derrière eux et leur donna un grand coup derrière la tête.

- Vous avez pas fini de baver vous deux.

Le soleil commença à se coucher sous les rires dans l'appartement 63.

* * *

Reby rentra chez elle ayant toujours cette homme mystérieux dans la tête. Elle savait qu'elle avait eu le coup de foudre pour cette homme. Cependant comment approcher un homme de sa carrure alors qu'elle même était aussi petite qu'une crevette. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle  
finira vieille avec des chats si ça continuer. Arriver dans son appartement, les deux squatteurs lui sautèrent au cou en lui demandant comment sa journée s'était passée. Elle souffla et entreprit son récit. Elle savait que malgrés le faites qu'ils étaient bruyant, tout les deux avaient un grand  
cœur. Après avoir déjeuner et dit au garçons qu'elle allait se coucher, Reby se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte à double tour et s'installa sur son lit. La guitare sur ces cuisses, elle commença à gratter quelques notes. Elle fredonna quelques mots, accompagner des notes de son  
instruments. Elle adorait ces moments comme celui ci. Où seul le silence de sa chambre était son public. Elle se laissa vagabondé à la mélodie et ferma les yeux. Elle continua son manège durant un moment et termina son récital par une note douce.

- T'es plutôt douée pour une crevette.

La jeune femme sursauta et posa son regard vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle devait halluciné, l'objet de ses pensées se tenait en face d'elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Un silence se créa entre les deux jeunes. Jusqu'au moment où Reby se posa la question.

- Comment tu as fait pour monté là ?

L'homme en question sourit à la bleuté, cette gamine le passionnait. Elle avait des apparences de petite fille frêles alors que si on la regardait bien, on pouvait distingué dans son regard de l'agressivité. Quant il était rentré dans l'établissement, il avait bien vu toute ces filles qui se  
ressemblaient toute. Aucune n'avait un style propre à elle, alors que Reby, elle avait son style, son caractère, son objectif et elle mordait dans la vie en se moquant des regards des autres. Et le jeune homme savait très bien que cette force ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Reby se leva vers la fenêtre et regarda la hauteur qu'il avait du escalader. Voyant qu'elle était au deuxième étage, elle le regarda encore plus étonnée.

- Mais t'es complètement taré toi

Cette phrase fit éclaté de rire le jeune homme. Reby observa chaque trait que son visage prenait quand sa bouche affichait un sourire. On pourrait le comparé à un gros dur sans cervelle quand on le voyait la première fois. Cependant quand il rigolait, Reby se surprit à le trouver  
séduisant. Elle se mordit la lèvre sur cette pensée. Alors qu'une atmosphère de sérénité s'installait dans la pièce, les deux acolytes de la belle frappèrent à la porte cassant la magie du moment.

- Reby, qu'es ce qu'il se passe ? On a entendu un voix d'homme.  
- Ce n'est rien vous en faites pas.  
- Bon je vois que je dérange. A plus tard Reby.

A la suite de cette phrase, le jeune homme sauta de la fenêtre. Reby se pencha pour voir si il ne s'était pas fait mal, mais le jeune homme se réceptionna parfaitement sur ces pieds et adressa un dernière sourire à la bleuté avant de disparaître. Le cœur de Reby se mit à tambouriné comme  
un fou et un sourire nais pris place sur son visage.

* * *

Erza se déplaçait comme une robot vers son prochain cour. Elle avait passé la nuit entouré de ses trois amis à boire et chanter. Donc forcement le réveil s'était fait plus dure que d'habitude vu la tonne de liquide alcoolisé qu'elle avait ingurgité. Elle avait laissé Grey et Natsu dormir chez  
elle avec Lucy comme nounou. A cette pensée, la rousse rigola. Les pauvres, elle les plainait d'être entre les mains de la diabolique Lucy Heartfilia.

Arriver dans sa salle, elle s'installa quand deux hystériques déboulèrent à ses cotés. Mirajane Strauss et Juvia Loxar. Quand elle remarqua la bleu à coté d'elle, elle l'interrogea du regard pour savoir la raison de ce changement si soudain de comportement.

- Juvia voudrait savoir si Grey-sama voudrait l'avoir comme petite amie.

Erza souffla bruyamment. Alors c'était pour cela que les deux folles s'étaient installé à ses cotés. Elle tourna son regard vers la blanche, elle savait très bien pourquoi elle était là. Vu que Juvia était depuis l'année dernière amoureuse de Grey, Mirajane voulait être la première à savoir  
pourquoi le brun n'avait pas tenté une approche vu qu'il était considéré comme le don juan de ses demoiselles. Juvia regardait Erza avec des yeux de chien battue. La rousse soupira.

- Écoute Juvia, Grey ne veut pas sortir avec toi car tu sais très bien que c'est un mec qui adore coucher à droite et à gauche.  
- Oui, Juvia le sait mais pourquoi il ne tente pas une approche avec elle ?  
- C'est peut-être pour ne pas te blesser qu'il fait cela.

Mirajane hocha de la tête pour rassurer Juvia des dires de la Rousse. Le professeur coupa court à leur discussion.

* * *

Dans l'appartement 63, deux épaves se serraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Une blonde monta à quatre patte sur le lit et se leva pour pouvoir les prendre en photo et ainsi avoir un moyen de pression si jamais ils auraient des envies de la taquiner. Après plusieurs flash, Natsu se  
réveilla le premier et tourna sa tête vers l'individu qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Un cris d'horreur s'échappa de sa bouche tout en posant Grey. Il finit par sortir du lit en tombant sous le choc. Grey, lui, se réveilla à cause de sa chute vers le sol. La blonde qui était sur le lit, explosa de rire face  
à la réaction du rosé. Les deux jeunes comprirent vite que la demoiselle devait les avoir pris sur le faite et se dirigèrent vers elle. La blonde s'arrêta net de rire, les deux jeunes hommes se déplaçaient trop lentement pour présager quelques choses de bons. Elle détalla aussi vite qu'elle  
put vers sa chambre mais les deux hommes étaient vraiment trop fort pour elle. Natsu la tenait fermement dans ses bras alors que Grey la chatouillait pour savoir où était le téléphone portable de la demoiselle. C'est alors que la blonde arriva à faire croire aux garçons qu'elle n'avait pas  
prise de photo que celui ci se manifesta. Grey saisit le téléphone mais lui redonna aussitôt.

- C'est ton mec, il a essayé de t'appeler.

La blonde regarda Grey comme si il venait d'une autre planète. Face au manque de réaction de la belle, Grey agita l'objet devant ses yeux mais celle ci ne réagit pas. Natsu la retourna vers lui, et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Quand il arriva à voir ses yeux, il recula. Elle pleurait. Celle ci  
reprit le téléphone des mains de Grey et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Arriver dans celle ci, Lucy appela l'homme en question.

- Allo Lucy !  
- Qu'es ce que tu me veux ?  
- Désoler ma puce pour l'autre fois, je n'étais pas vraiment moi. S'il te plait revient à la maison. Tu me manques mon Amour.  
- Écoute moi bien, je m'en fiche de si je te manque ou pas. Laisse moi tranquille et retourne avec ta femme.  
- Très bien mais ne vient pas te plaindre sale garce.

Lucy se laissa tomber contre la porte. Erza avait raison, elle devait se calmer. Elle devait arrêter de coucher avec des hommes plus vieux qu'elle. Ils avaient déjà une vie, alors qu'elle n'avait rien. Elle devait se rentre à l'évidence, les hommes étaient tous les mêmes. Elle s'essuya les yeux  
et ouvrit la porte.

Grey était parti à la douche pendant que Natsu cuisinait. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et goûta à son exploit.

- Pas touche !

La blonde rigola face à la tête du rosé et continua à le taquiner. Après avoir dîner, ils décidèrent tout les trois d'aller en cour pour le reste de la journée.


	4. On fait des choix et des sacrifices

**_Coucou. Merci pour vos Reviews. J'en suis très contente. Mais il est vrai que sur certains persos, je m'égards du manga. Cependant il est vraiment assez compliqué d'arriver à reproduire exactement trait pour trait leur caractère. Pour ma fiction, j'ai préféré montrer leur émotion sur les aléas de la vie ( En espérant que je ne m'égards pas ). Je tiens à dire que j'admire sincèrement tout ceux qui réussisse à reproduire les caractères de nos héros. Car pour ma part, je trouve qu'ils ont chacun un brin de mystère que l'on arrivera jamais à cerner. _**

* * *

Reby lisait un livre assise dans l'herbe de l'établissement. Elle adorait lire dans le calme totale. Mais depuis 5 minutes son calme avait disparut et la cause, deux jeunes qui embêtaient un premier année. Reby souffla. Elle n'aimait pas l'injustice et se mit en route pour aider le premier année. Elle se tenait maintenant devant les deux jeunes délinquants. Bixrow et Freed. Elle avait déjà entendu parler d'eux et savait qu'ils aimaient traumatiser les nouveaux avec leur chef Luxus. Elle commença à leur faire la morale quand celui ci rappliqua.

- Tiens, tiens. Reby MacGarden. Première année. Mais déjà une sacré tête de mule.  
- Tiens Luxus. Je me disais bien que c'était bizarre que tes deux chiens de garde soient tout seul sans toi.

Face à cette remarque Luxus se pencha pour être à la hauteur de la bleuté.

- Ne fait pas la maline MacGarden. Même si tu es assez mignonne, je ne serai sans pitier pour toi.

La jeune femme ne baissa pas pour autant du regard mais commença à trembler. Elle connaissait Luxus depuis l'age de 6 ans et savait de quoi il était capable.

- N'ose même pas toucher à un seul de ses cheveux où t'aura à faire à moi Dreyar.

Le blond se tourna pour voir son adversaire. Reby le reconnu immédiatement. L'homme de ses pensées et de ses rêves. Le blond afficha un sourire en coin. Il avait entendu parlé du jeune homme. Gajeel Redfox. Un mec, qui se débrouillait plutôt bien à la baston, mais qui avait un niveau d'intelligence qui laissait à désirer.

- Tiens Gajeel Redfox. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi mon grand père veut s'embêter avec un tocard comme toi ici. A cause de toi et de ton intelligence à deux balle, le taux de réussite va chuté.

Reby observa les réactions du jeune hommes. Il avait serré les points et son visage se tordait de colère. Reby recula, il lui faisait peur comme ça. Ce n'était pas le Gajeel qu'elle avait vu chez elle. Non, la c'était un autre homme.

Luxus éclata de rire. Il avait touché à un point sensible. Alors que le blond se positionna pour attaquer. Reby se mit en face de Luxus afin d'être de dos à Gajeel.

- Et tu crois que tu es mieux, Gros malin. C'est toi qui a redoublé ta deuxième année et tu oses faire une remarque sur son niveau d'intelligence. Arrive à réussir tes examens avant de parler. Viens Gajeel on a cour.

Reby saisit le bras musclé de son ami et se dirigea vers leur cour. Gajeel regarda la jeune femme qui se tenait à ses cotés. Cette fille était vraiment incroyable. Il dirigea son regard vers sa main. Des picotements agréables se propagèrent de cette main sur son bras. Il aimait la douceur qu'elle dégageait.

* * *

La blonde courait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Son cour de gestion allait commencé. Elle trébucha sur quelques chose et tomba sur une personne. Après avoir repris ces esprits, elle releva la personne qu'elle avait fait chuté et s'excusa. La jeune fille se releva et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave. J'aurai du regardé devant moi.  
- Non c'est moi, je courais comme une dératé et je t'ai bousculé.  
- Ne t'en fait pas. Euh..  
- Lucy je m'appelle Lucy.  
- Ne t'en fait pas Lucy. Moi je m'appelle Lisanna.  
- D'accord enchanter de te rencontrer. Bon excuse moi Lisanna mais mon cour ne va pas tardé à commencer.  
- D'accord, à plus tard.

La blonde lui adressa un dernier signe de la main avant de disparaître dans les locaux.  
Lisanna se dirigea vers la sortie du bâtiment. Son amoureux lui avait dis qu'il la rejoindrai là après son cour. Elle s'assit donc sur un banc quand elle entendit une voix derrière elle.

- Bonjour ma puce, je ne t'ai pas trop manqué.  
- Non mon amour. Je t'attendais.

Lisanna se leva et sauta dans les bras de son homme. Grey, adosser à un mur, observait la scène. .

- Mon pauvre Natsu, si tu savais que Lisanna t'a plaqué pour sortir avec Luxus. Je crois que tu t'arracherais les cheveux.

Il cracha la fin de sa clope et se dirigea vers son prochain cour.

* * *

Natsu n'avait pas voulu aller en cour aujourd'hui. Après avoir vu Lucy pleurait, les images de Lisanna et de leur histoire étaient revenu dans son esprit. Il savait que ça aller être difficile de l'oublier après deux ans ensemble. Il se dirigeait donc vers le bâtiment où il savait qu'il pouvait se vider l'esprit sans trop de problème. La salle d'entraînement de M. Clive.

Arriver devant la porte, il se déchaussa et se dirigea vers un sac de punching ball. Il posa son sac à l'entré des tapis et pris dans celui ci ses bandelettes blanches. Il les entoura autour de ses mains afin de se protéger quand il donnerait des coups. Enfin prêt, il frappa le pauvre sac et enchaîna plusieurs coup.

Monsieur Clive arriva au bout d'une heure et hallucina de trouver Natsu aussi tôt. Il comprit rapidement que Natsu devait être la depuis un moment vu la sueur sur son torse parfaitement musclé. Il frappait le sac tellement fort que celui ci bougeait dans tout les sens. Monsieur Clive posa ses affaires et observa le jeune homme. A priori, il n'avait pas du le voir entrer car il n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce. Cependant ce n'était pas cela qui intrigua . Natsu frappait le sac qu'une façon sauvage et sans aucune technique. Il frappait pour évacuer et non pour progresser.

- Tu sais que c'est pas comme ça que t'arrivera à ne pas t'essouffler si tu frappes sans reprendre un minimum ta respiration.

Le jeune homme stoppa le sac de tout mouvement et dirigea son regard vers l'adulte.

- Désoler Gildartz, je ne t'avais pas vu.  
- J'avais bien remarqué. Mais dit moi ce qui te pousse à frapper sans aucune concentration. Toi d'habitude qui déteste quand tes petits débutants font ça.  
- J'avais besoin d'évacuer les problèmes que j'ai rencontré récemment.

Gildartz avait comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Natsu lui avait expliqué que sa petite amie l'avait plaqué et durant toute les vacances scolaires, il avait pris le bâtiment comme deuxième maison.

- Elle est dans la même faculté que toi ?  
- Ouais c'est ça. Mais bon, il faut que j'arrive à l'oublier.  
- Bon très bien. Mais fait moi le plaisir de frapper dans ce sac comme je t'ai appris. Ça me fait mal au cœur de voir tout ce que je t'ai appris se réduire à néant.

Natsu se positionna devant le sac et reprit son activité. Mais cette fois ci, il frappait avec un énorme sourire. Gildartz était comme un père pour lui. Il avait perdu ses parents durant un accident de voiture alors qu'il avait 18 ans. A partir de ce jour, Natsu m'emmenait un combat pour garder sa sœur à ses cotés. Jongler entre les cours, les entraînements qu'il donnait au débutant et sa petite sœur. Il n'avait pas trop de moment à lui. Les seules moments qui le faisait redevenir un garçon de 20 ans, était les moments qu'il passait avec Lisanna. Sauf que maintenant, tout cela s'était effondrait. Natsu donna un dernière coup à pied au sac quand Gildartz l'appela.

- Natsu tu as de la visite.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers l'entré. Une jeune femme se tenait de lui avec des bouteilles dans les mains.

- Yo Natsu. Erza m'a dit où tu était quand t'aller pas en cour et je confirme qu'elle avait raison. Dit vous ne couchez pas ensemble vous deux ? Bon aller arrête de t'entraîner et vient à la maison, on va passé une soirée tout les quatre avec une amie à moi. Je t'attends dans ma voiture.

La jeune femme disparut vers le parking. Natsu secoua la tête. Cette fille était impressionnante. Il jeta un regard vers Gildartz et celui ci s'essuyait le nez. Attend il venait de saigner du nez à la vue du corps à la blonde. Monsieur Clive lui indiqua qu'il n'avait pas de soucie à se faire. Qu'il assurerai le cour d'entraînement pour les débutants tout seul. Natsu se dirigea alors vers la sortie en adressant un dernière signe à Gildartz. Arriver sur le parking, la blonde était au volant d'une mustang Shelby.

- Putain la caisse que tu as ! Mais tu viens d'une famille riche.  
- Je ne vois pas le rapport. Je me l'ai payé cette bagnole. Aller monte, Erza va nous tuer si on arrive en retard.

Natsu monta dans la voiture avec son sourire de 3km de long. Pourquoi ce prendre la tête alors qu'il avait des amis extraordinaires.

* * *

Erza finissait de créer la table en bois qu'elle plaça au niveau de la fenêtre dans la salle principal. Grey et Reby installèrent les deux bancs de chaque cotés et s'assirent dessus. Ils avaient enfin un endroit où ils pouvaient se poser sans toucher le sol. Erza se positionna à coté de Grey et observa Reby.

- Reby c'est ca ?  
- Oui, je suis une amie de classe à Lucy. Et celle ci m'a invité pour que je vienne joué de la guitare.

Elle sortit l'instrument de sa protection. Grey et Erza admirèrent l'objet devant eux.

- Tu joues quoi comme morceaux ?  
- Tout et n'importe quoi. Mais je préfère le rock.  
- Bonjour c'est nous.

Natsu et Lucy étaient arrivé. Grey comme à son habitude chercha des noises à son acolyte. Reby parlait encore de sa guitare à Erza. Lucy soupira et se dirigea vers les fourneaux.

Après avoir bien mangé, Reby demanda à Lucy de lire ses chansons. La blonde partit cherché ses trésors et arriva avec des tonnes de papiers. Reby en tira une et commença à lire. Au bout de quelques minutes, la bleuté releva la tête. Ses yeux replient de larmes.

- Tu es très doué Lucy.  
- Merci mais ce ne sont que des brouillons.  
- Attend avant de dire cela.

La bleuté se positionna avec sa guitare et commença à gratter. Le rythme plut aussitôt à Lucy. Elle bascula la tête de gauche à droite. Voyant que sa mélodie plaisait à la blonde, elle lui tendit sa chanson.

- Chante là !

La blonde rougit et sous les regard persécutant de ses amis, elle se résigna à la chanté.  
La mélodie de Reby se mêla parfaitement au parole de la blonde et c'est au bout de quelques minutes que les deux étaient en totale harmonie. Lucy se laissa bercer sous le rythme de son ami, oubliant tout ce qui se situer autour d'elle. Elle chantait et donnait vie à ses paroles.

Grey, Erza et Grey ne bougeaient pas du pouce. Ils étaient tellement obnubilé par le spectacle pour pouvoir faire quelques choses. Grey se laissa bercer par les paroles en fumant sa cigarette. Erza, elle, ferma les yeux pour laisser vagabonder à ses pensée. Natsu quant à lui, n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la blonde. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passé la maintenant, mais son cœur se réchauffait. La voix de la blonde lui faisait complètement oublier Lisanna. Es ce que tout cela était dut à cause des paroles ou tout simplement à cause de Lucy ? Il n'arrivait pas à savoir. Mais il se laissait voyager par la voix angélique de la blonde.

Lucy rouvrit les yeux sur la dernière phrase. Elle connaissait ses chansons par cœur et avec Reby à la guitare, elle avait eu le cran de se laisser emporter. Erza, Grey et Natsu applaudirent les deux jeunes femmes pour leur démonstration. La journée se termina avec des acclamations des trois jeunes pour que leur groupe favori rechantent un nouveau morceau.

* * *

Aujourd'hui Lucy devait trouvé du boulot pour pouvoir payer le loyer. Elle avait informé Reby la veille qu'elle ne viendrai pas pour que celle ci lui note les cours. Elle ne s'en voulait pas de la laisser seule. Elle avait bien vu comment le nouveau regardait la bleuté et savait que si elle n'était pas dans les parages, il oserait venir vers elle. A l'image de Reby et du nouveau cote à cote en cour, la fit rire.

Elle se trouvait enfin devant le bâtiment tant désirer. Devant elle, un restaurant assez riche. Elle avait vu que dans l'annonce, qu'il cherchait une jeune femme pour le service. Elle rentra dans les locaux et sourit à la réceptionniste.

- Bonjour j'aimerai voir Monsieur Strauss.  
- Oui très bien, je présume que c'est pour l'annonce pour la place de serveuse.  
- Oui c'est cela.  
- Attendez quelques minutes, je vais le cherché.

La jeune femme partit dans la salle et réapparut avec une homme à la carrure très impressionnante.

- Bonjour, je me nomme Elfman Strauss. Je suis le dirigeant. Je vois que vous êtes très jolie et très souriante. Venez, nous allons discuté afin de mieux analyser la situation.

C'est au bout de 2 heure d'entretien que Lucy ressortit des lieux avec un sourire digne d'une banane. Elle avait plut au jeune dirigeant et entamait le travaille la semaine prochaine. Elle avait compris que le jeune homme avait hérité du restaurant à la suite du décès de ses parents. A la tête de l'équipe, il y avait sa sœur plus vieille que lui mais qui avait demandé à poursuivre ses études. Alors que lui avait déjà les qualifications nécessaire pour accéder au titre de dirigeant. Mais il y avait aussi son autre sœur, du même age que Lucy, qui les aidait dès que le restaurant était surchargé. La réceptionniste était une jeune femme du nom de Cana. Elfman lui avait dit qu'elle avait tendance à trop abuser sur l'alcool. Au fourneaux, il était accompagné de deux jeunes du nom de Jet et Droy. Lucy se demandait bien où c'est qu'elle avait entendu ses deux prénoms.

La journée avait passé à une vitesse folle. Lucy se résigna à rentrer chez elle quand une voiture lui barra la route. La blonde se stoppa. Elle connaissait cette voiture. Mais pourquoi, il s'arrêtait à sa hauteur. La vitre de la voiture se baissa, et la tête d'un homme âgée de 30 ans se dessina.

- Tiens Lucy. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

La jeune femme commença à trembler et a devenir toute pale. L'homme se sentit obliger de la rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai changé. Je ne trompe plus ma femme et je ne suis plus violent.

L'homme afin d'être le plus crédible possible, il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. La blonde se détendit et accepta l'invitation.

* * *

Erza jouait au carte avec la petite sœur de Natsu dans l'appartement pendant que celui ci se battait avec Grey.

- Madame Erza, vous ne pensiez pas qu'il faudrait les arrêter.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, qu'en ils en auront marre ils arrêteront. Et s'il te plait arrête de m'appeler Madame. J'ai le même age que ton frère et on a que 4 ans d'écart.  
- Oui, tu as raison. Excuse moi.

Les garçons s'assirent enfin au coté des deux femmes. Quand Grey réagit à un truc qu'il voulait demandé à la rousse depuis un bout de temps.

- Au faite Erza, maintenant que tu ne vies plus chez l'autre folle. Tu peux commencé tes cours particuliers avec .  
- Oui c'est vrai ça ! *rajouta Natsu*

Erza rougit à l'entente du nom de son professeur. Elle n'avait pas oublier qu'elle devait commencer les cours particuliers. Mais s'imaginer seule avec lui, pendant 2 heures, la rendait toute choses. Elle avait eu des histoires d'amours. Mais cela n'empêcher pas qu'elle réagisse comme une gamine quand on lui parlait de .

- Elle a peut-être peur, que notre petite blonde, lui pique.  
- Non, je connais Lucy. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas comme ça.  
- Tiens en parlant d'elle, elle n'est toujours pas rendu.  
- Non c'est bizarre d'habitude, elle serait déjà là. Ou elle m'aurait envoyer un message.  
- J'espère qu'il ne s'est rien passé durant son entretien.  
- Tiens, le rosé aurait eu le coup de foutre pour notre petit blonde. Sous entendit Erza

Des rougeurs apparurent sur les joues de Natsu. Confirmant les dires de la rousse. Alors que le brun allait prendre la suite pour embêter son rivale. La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit brusquement. Lucy débarqua dans la pièce, la tête baissée et la respiration saccadée. Elle n'adressa aucun regard à ses amis et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Arriver dans celle ci, elle verrouilla la porte à double tour et s'effondra sur son lit. Elle fut prise de spasmes violents et elle toussa plusieurs fois à la suite. Elle se posa afin que sa tête se situe à l'extérieur du lit. Elle prit la poubelle de sa chambre et vida tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac.

Erza frappait la porte et hurlait pour que la blonde lui ouvre. Sauf que Lucy ne bougeait pas, toujours allonger sur le lit à pleurer. La petite sœur de Natsu s'approcha de la porte et comprit le malaise. Elle pivota son regard vers Erza et lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait la laisser seule. Natsu et Grey décidèrent de rentrer avec la petite. Erza, quant à elle, s'accouda à la porte et commença à parler.

- Écoute Lucy, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais s'il te plaît parle moi. Je veux t'aider. Je veux te sortir de cette merde. Je sais que sous ces allures de femme forte, tu es blessé. Tu te souviens, c'est toi qui m'avait dis qu'on se ressemblait toute les deux. Et effectivement, on se ressemble beaucoup. Je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un te fasse du mal alors que je suis aussi prêt de toi. Il te plait, ouvre cette porte.

Un clic de la porte fit se relever Erza. La porte s'ouvrit sur une Lucy complètement chambouler avec des yeux aussi rouge que les cheveux de son amie. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et pleura de nouveaux. Les jeunes femmes restèrent ainsi durant des heures afin que la blonde se calme.

Après avoir manger, Erza nettoyait leur vaisselle toujours dans un silence de mort. Lucy se leva de la table et s'approcha de la rousse. Elle la serra dans ses bras et pleura de nouveau dans son dos. Erza ne dit rien et laissa la jeune femme faire. Voyant que Lucy se calmait, elle se retourna et lui sourit.

- Qu'es ce qu'il se passe Lucy ?  
- Tu sais l'homme qui est venu me cherché quand on avait bu un verre ensemble la première fois.  
- Oui, je m'en souviens.  
- C'est un homme assez riche et j'ai mis fin à notre histoire. Je n'ai plus envie de satisfaire des envies d'une gamine en chaleur. Je veux un vrai homme à mes cotés.  
- C'est bien ça Lucy mais je ne vois pas ce qui t'a mis dans un état pareille.  
- Après mon entretien, on s'est croisé et il m'a gentiment proposé de me raccompagner. Mais quand je suis monté dans la voiture.

La blonde se laissa glisser le long de la jambe de la rousse et pleura de plus belle. Erza écarquilla des yeux. Au niveau du cou de la belle, de nombreuses marques rouges montraient qu'on avait essayé de l'étouffer. La rousse s'agenouilla pour être au niveau de son amie et lui releva la tête.

- Écoute, si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, ce n'est pas grave mais s'il te plaît va voir la police.  
- Mais comme je t'ai dis c'est quelqu'un de riche, même la police ne pourra rien pour moi. Il aura besoin que de les payer pour étouffer l'affaire.

Lucy était vraiment dans une belle merde. Erza serra la jeune fille et la berça. Elle leva la tête et pivota son regard vers la fenêtre. A partir de ce soir, elle se jura de toujours protéger Lucy coûte que coûte.


	5. Mais on a tous un rêve !

_**Coucou tout le monde. Je m'excuse pour mon retard, je suis sincèrement désolée. En tout cas, je remercie tout ceux qui me suivent ça fait super plaisir ! **_

* * *

Reby n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle tourna sa tête vers son réveil. 3H00, il ne lui restait plus que quatre heures à dormir. Super, elle qui détestait avoir des cernes pour aller en cour, c'était perdu d'avance. Elle se leva et commença à gratter quelques notes. Jet et Droy dormaient chez Elfman leur patron donc elle pouvait faire autant de bruit qu'elle désirait. Elle commença à reprendre l'air de la chanson à Lucy et fredonna ses paroles. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter comme la dernière fois dans l'appartement de la blonde. Ses doigts bougèrent tout seuls comme si ils connaissaient déjà la partition. Arrivant sur la fin, elle pencha la tête comme pour remercier le public qui était venue l'écouter. Mais au lieu d'avoir en retour, un silence. Quelqu'un était entrain de l'applaudir. Elle posa son regard vers la source et découvrit Gajeel.

- Tu es vraiment forte dit moi.  
- Merci mais qu'es ce que tu fais là à cette heure ci.  
- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je me baladais dans les coins. Jusqu'au moment où j'ai entendu une jolie mélodie. J'ai voulu voir qui produisait ce prodige et je suis tombé chez toi, encore une fois.

Reby avait écoute le récit du jeune homme et avait pris quelques rougeurs. Personne avant Lucy et les autres avaient entendu son talent et maintenant elle venait de se faire piéger par l'homme qui lui donner envie de jouer. Il s'avança vers la demoiselle, il demanda à la jeune femme si il pouvait prendre la guitare. Elle accepta et lui tendit. Il commença à s'échauffer et se lança. Il commença quelques notes puis le rythme s'enchaîna. Il fredonna quelques paroles sous le regard étonner de Reby. Ayant assez jouer, il s'arrêta et lui redonna. La jeune femme devant lui le dévora du regard. Elle se leva et lui sourit.

- Il faut que tu joues avec nous.  
- Pardon ?  
- Avec Lucy, on joue ensemble. Enfin elle chante alors que moi je joue. Elle est vraiment talentueuse. Faut vraiment que tu viennes avec moi la prochaine fois que j'irai chez elle.  
- Attend t'emballe pas. J'ai arrêté de jouer et maintenant, je me consacre entièrement à mes études.

Il s'assit sur un pouf et posa ses mains sur sa tête.

- C'est ridicule. Depuis que je suis tout petit, je rêvais de faire carrière dans la musique mais toutes les personnes de mon entourage me disait que je n'arriverai jamais à percer. Et maintenant que je veux mettre un terme à mon rêve et que je veux me consacrer à mes études. On me propose de jouer dans un groupe. Je suis sûrement maudit.  
- Euh tu y vas un peu fort en disant un groupe. Mais si ce sont tes études qui posent problème, je te propose de t'aider. Je suis super intelligente, je pourrai venir à ton aide si tu n'arrives pas dans une matière.

Le jeune homme releva la tête vers la jeune femme. Le sourire qu'elle lui adressait, lui fit raté un battement. Cette fille était vraiment exceptionnelle. Il se releva et accepta la requête.

- Très bien. Tiens moi au courant quand tu iras chez cette Lucy. Je serai ravi de jouer avec vous. Sur ceux à tout à l'heure.

Reby observa le jeune homme sauter de la fenêtre et se coucha avec un sourire niais. Elle repensa à chacune de ses paroles jusqu'au « Sur ceux à tout à l'heure ». Elle pivota la tête vers son réveil. 5H45. Elle se releva aussitôt, il ne lui restait plus que une heure et quinze minute à dormir. La poisse.

* * *

Lucy montait les marches de son établissement avec toute la peine du monde. Les images de la voiture défilèrent dans sa tête. Elle ne voulait plus y penser mais à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait toute seule, ses vieux démons revenaient à la charge. Elle s'accrocha à la rambarde quand elle sentit de mains forte la prendre par la taille. Des nouvelles images apparurent dans sa tête. Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de cette homme et fahit basculer dans les escaliers. Alors qu'elle pensait tombé, elle se retrouva la tête plaquée contre le torse d'un homme. Elle releva la tête pour reconnaître son sauveur. Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller quand elle découvrit que son sauveur n'était qu'autre que Natsu.

Il déserra son emprise sur la jeune femme et lui adressa une de ses sourires ravageurs.

- Je suis désolé, si je t'ai fais peur. Bon ça m'a fait plaisir de t'avoir vu Lucy. Je te laisse, je dois aller en Économie salut.

Le jeune homme disparut du champs de vision de la blonde après avoir adresser un dernière sourire à Lucy. Après que l'homme ait disparut, Lucy posa ses mains sur son cœur. Pourquoi à chaque fois, qu'il la touchait, son cœur se mettait à tambouriner comme un dingue. ? Elle était complêtement perdue.

* * *

Salle 218. Erza regardait le numéro de la porte en attendant ces deux compagnons. Elle soupira une énième fois quand ces deux acolytes déboulèrent devant elle. Ils rentèrent dans la salle et s'installèrent à leur place. Erza jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Juvia, qui se trouvait dans le fond de la salle. Elle avait vu que la bleu avait jeté un coup d'oeil à son « Grey-sama » mais que lui n'avait pas pris la peine de lui sourire. Face à la detresse de la bleu, Erza se pencha vers Grey.

- Je peux te poser une question Grey ?  
- Oui va y !  
- Pourquoi, tu n'as pas coucher avec Juvia Loxar ?

Après avoir mis une tête sur le prenom qu'Erza venait de citer. Le brun rougit légèrement. Il avait bien réfléchit au pourquoi, il n'avait pas encore toucher à cette fille. Il en était arriver à la conclusion qu'il ne pourrait pas la toucher comme il le faisait avec les autres, qu'il serait obliger de ressentir quelques chose pour elle. Il ne voulait pas lui faire subir le même supplice qu'avec ses conquêtes. Il souffla d'exaspération et se tourna vers Erza.

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas envie la faire souffrir.  
- Pourquoi tant de compassion pour elle ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Le faite qu'elle ne soit pas comme tout le monde. Qu'elle soit différente. C'est vrai qu'elle est carrément bizarre mais je ressens de l'attirance pour cette fille. C'est étonnant venant de moi qui préfère coucher sans se prendre la tête. Alors que là, j'ai une fille prête à se jeter dans mes bras et je reste distant .  
- Et si t'arrêter enfin de te la jouer, Bad boy avec les filles et que tu allais faire connaissance avec elle. Qui sait, peut-etre que tu tomberas amoureux de cette demoiselle et que tu arriveras à te poser.

Erza se figea sur place. Natsu venait de dire quelques choses d'intelligent et sans l'ombre d'une moquerie. Elle se tourna vers Grey et hallucina encore plus. Le brun était dans ses pensées à cause de ce que venait de lui dire Natsu. Il releva la tête et sourit à ses amis.

- Tu as raison mon vieux. Je vais allé lui parler et faire connaissance avec elle.

Un gros boom résonna dans la salle. Erza venait de tomber de sa chaise. Elle hallucinait complètement, ce n'était pas Natsu et Grey à coté d'elle.

* * *

Lucy gribouillait sur son cahier afin de passer le temps. Elle n'était pas motivé à étudier et encore moins à écouter le cour. Reby, assise à ses cotés, commença vraiment à s'inquièter. Quelques choses tourmentait la blonde et ça se voyait. Gajeel toucha la chaise de Reby avec son pied. Celle ci se retourna pour crier sur le perturbateur quand elle réalisa qui c'était.

- Désoler Crevette mais, je ne savais pas comment t'appeler.  
- Déja une arrête de m'appeler crevette. Qu'es ce que tu me veux ?  
- Tiens, je te passe mon numéro pour que tu puisses me joindre quand tu voudras faire pour tu sais quoi.

Gajeel lui tendit un bout de papier avec son numéro d'inscrit dessus. Elle prit la feuille et se retourna directement. Elle se maudit qu'avoir eu un comportement de gamine et ouvrit le bout de papier.

- Arrête de sourire comme ça, on dirait un clown.  
- Tiens, tu es enfin de retour parmi nous.

La blonde tira la langue à son ami. Elle se rapprocha de la bleu.

- Dit il s'est passé quoi avec monsieur Muscle ?  
- Rien du tout.  
- Arrête de me mentir. Ca se voit qu'il s'est passé quelques choses. Ca y est, tu es passé à la vitesse supérieur.  
- Désoler mais non. Il m'a juste donné son numéro car il joue de la guitare et que je lui ai dis que ca serai super de pouvoir monter un groupe ensemble avec toi.  
- D'accord, je vois. Tu as trouvé l'excuse de former un groupe pour pouvoir te rapprocher de lui.  
- Mais non !

Tout les élèves se retournèrent vers elles. Reby venait de crier sa phrase. Elle s'excusa auprès des autres alors Lucy éclata de rire face à la tête de son ami. Elle était aussi rouge que les cheveux d'Erza. Lucy aborda un sourire chaleureux pendant que Reby s'essayait. Elle savait qu'elle devait arrêter de se lamenter sur son sort, elle était entouré par des amis qui s'inquiéter pour elle. La seule chose à faire pour eux, c'est d'être forte.

* * *

Erza se maudissait mentalement d'avoir accepter de prendre des cours particuliers avec son professeur. Mais si elle refusait, ces notes n'allaient pas remonter et sa moyenne allait chuté. Elle soupira. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil en face d'elle. Une élève essayait de faire les yeux doux à mais celui ci ne capta pas du tout les avances de son élève. Voyant que rien ne marchait, elle se dirigea vers la sortie en foudroyant Erza du regard. La rousse roula des yeux, il ne fallait absolument pas que les élèves de cette classe apprennent qu'elle avait accepté de voir à l'extérieur de l'établissement sinon elle ne répondrait plus de ses actes.

Elle se dirigea enfin vers son bureau.

- Excuser moi Monsieur Fernandez. Je viens vous voir..  
- Pour les cours particuliers c'est ça. Bien je t'attendais Erza.

Le jeune homme avait entendu la voix de la jeune femme et l'avait coupé dans son élan. Il lui adressa un sourire à croquer et lui proposa de s'asseoir.

- Je suis désolé Monsieur mais je n'ai pas trop le temps. Je suis venue vous voir pour vous donnez l'adresse de mon domicile. Elle lui tendit une feuille Voilà, bon je vous laisse maintenant.

Elle commença à partir quand le jeune homme l'arrêta.

- Es ce que ça te dérange si je viens demain matin ? Je sais que c'est rapide mais je tiens à commencer au plus vite.

Erza prit des rougeurs et confirma le rendez vous.  
Grey et Natsu, qui l'avait attendu à la porte, éclatèrent de rire face au rougeur de Titania. Après quelques tortures plus tard, les trois jeunes partirent à l'appartement 63.

* * *

A la fin des cours Lucy invita Reby à venir répéter à l'appartement avec Gajeel. Les deux concernés acceptèrent en confirmant à la blonde qu'ils seraient chez elle, ce soir avec leur instrument. Elle sourit face au rougeur de Reby quand Gajeel lui proposa de passer chez elle la chercher.

Elle laissa ces deux compagnons et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Installer dans celle ci, son portable se mit à vibrer.

- Oui, Allo.  
- Lucy, c'est Monsieur Stauss. Es ce que ca te dérangerai devenir travailler la maintenant. Car nous sommes débordés et nous n'arrivons pas nous en sortir.  
- Oui très bien j'arrive.

La blonde démarra sa voiture et prit la direction du restaurant. Arriver sur les lieux, elle envoya un message à Erza pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

- Bonjour Cana, je dois me changé ou ?  
- Viens avec moi, je vais t'indiquer les vestiaires. Loki remplace moi.

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers la salle. Lucy après être changée se rendit dans la cuisine pour connaître les ordres. Une femme à la chevelure blanche et ondulé, arriva vers elle.

- Bonjour je m'appele Mirajane, je suis le sœur de Elfman. Tiens voici deux assiettes, tu dois les apporter à la table 201. Si tu ne sais pas où sont les table. A l'entré de la cuisine, il y a le plan de la salle. Toute les tables sont indiqués.  
- D'accord.

Après avoir donner un rapide coup d'oeil au plan Lucy partit à la rencontre de ses nouveaux clients.

* * *

Natsu et sa petite sœur préparèrent le dîner pendant que les autres jouaient au carte. Gajeel et Reby hallucinèrent, elle avait encore gagné. Erza était quelqu'un de complètement fascinant. Grey, quant à lui, avait arrêté de jouer pour pouvoir fumer sa clope loin de la petite Wendy.

- Bon c'est quand qu'elle rentre Lucy ?  
- L'allumette est pressé de voir notre petite blonde.

Natsu, étant dos à ses amis, pouvait laisser ses rougeurs se dessinaient sur son visage sans se soucier des moqueries des autres. Cependant sa petite sœur connaissait son frère et savait que celui ci était tombé amoureux de cette fille.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin. Lucy entra dans son appartement complètement lessivé. Elle se dirigea vers la table où séjournait Erza à coté de Grey et Reby au coté de Gajeel. Elle s'assit en face de son amie rousse et posa sa tête sur la table.

- Je suis complètement morte.  
- Ouais je vois ça Répondit Erza en relevant les cheveux de la blonde qui s'étaient posées devant son visage.  
- Demande à Natsu, il connaît une astuce pour remotiver ses troupes.

Le concerné et la victime se mirent à rougir au sous entendu du brun. Ils savaient tout les deux ce qu'avait voulu dire Grey. Cependant ni Lucy, ni Natsu ne répliquèrent. La petite sœur de Natsu s'installa au coté d'Erza alors que celui ci tira une chaise pour être au bout de la table. Ils dînèrent tous ensemble dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Après avoir fini de manger, Reby et Gajeel sortirent leur instrument et commencèrent à les accorder. Lucy s'avança et tendit une nouvelle chanson à Reby.

- J'ai voulu changer un peu de registre. Je veux quelques choses de plus vivant. Et vu que maintenant, nous avons un homme avec nous, je pensais que certaine phrases pourraient être dite pour toi Gajeel.  
- Pas de problème. On va essayé. T'es prête crevette ?  
- Allons y.

Âpres quelques accord, Lucy se lâcha. Le rythme était plus violent. Lucy se laissa emporter par sa rage et sourit à chaque fois qu'elle croisa le regard de Natsu. Gajeel et Reby étaient tellement dans leur monde, qu'on avait l'impression qu'ils avaient joué ensemble durant toute leur vie. Le morceau collé bien à leur image. Gajeel termina leur démo sur une note aiguë. Leur public les acclamèrent encore une fois.

- Il faut vraiment qu'on trouve un batteur. Et là, on serai parfait.  
- Oui je suis d'accord avec Gajeel. On pourrait aller loin Lucy. Tu as une voix exceptionnelle.  
- Merci les amis mais où c'est que l'on va trouvé un batteur.  
- Moi je sais.

Tout les regards se braquèrent sur Wendy.

- Dans mon lycée, je connais un garçon qui joue de la batterie comme personne. Il a beaucoup de talent.  
- Très bien, essaye d'avoir son numero et..  
- Je l'ai déjà.

Natsu ravala sa salive. Il regarda sa petite sœur et la questionna du regard.

- Désoler Natsu mais je ne suis plus une gamine. J'ai le droit d'avoir un petit copain.

Ce fut la goutte de trop, une veine se dessina sur son front montrant sa frustration. Au moment où il allait parlé Lucy le coupa.

- Natsu voyons, toi aussi tu as bien eu une amoureuse. C'est normale qu'à son age, on ait envie de certaine choses.

Natsu baissa la tête. Leur blonde avait raison. Il ne devait pas empêcher sa petite sœur d'avoir un copain. Si elle était heureuse, c'était le principal. Wendy donna le numéro de son copain à Lucy et celle ci l'appela aussitôt.

- Mais t'es dingue tu as vu l'heure ? Il est peut-être coucher !  
- Mais Erza rappele toi qu'à ses heures là, on ne dormait pas nous. A ça sonne, Oui allo euh..  
- Roméo.  
- Oui allo Roméo c'est une amie à Wendy qui t'appele. Ecoute, on est entrain de monter un groupe et il nous manque juste un batteur ça te dirait de participer.

- Très bien. Ça te dérange demain au bâtiment 12 rue des cerisiers. Dans ce bâtiment, c'est l'appartement 63.

- D'accord, je te dis à demain alors.

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers les autres.

- Il est d'accord. Il vient demain ici vers 14h.  
- Mais comment il va faire avec sa batterie ?  
- Il m'a dit qu'il savait comment l'emmener. Ne t'inquiète pas Erza.

A la suite de cette nouvelle, nos 7 amis continuèrent de faire la fête.

* * *

Un rayon de soleil réchauffa le visage angélique d'Erza. Elle aimait ces doux reveil le samedi matin. Elle voulut sortir de son lit pour profiter de cette belle journée ensoleillée dans deux bras musclés l'en empêchèrent. Elle souleva la couverture et découvrit deux bras et deux jambes sur elle. Chacun appartenant à une seule personne bien distingue. Elle renvoya ses intrus à l'extérieur du lit.

Lucy assise à la table en bois en compagnie de Wendy, grimacèrent à chaque bruit provenant de la chambre de la rousse. Elles savaient depuis la vieille que le réveil des deux jeunes hommes n'allait pas être des plus douillets. Erza en sortit la première suivie de près par Natsu et Grey complètement amochés. Erza s'assit en face de la blonde.

- Tu es déjà habillé ?  
- Oui Monsieur Strauss veut que je vienne travailler ce matin jusqu'à 14h.  
- Tu travailles au restaurant de Monsieur Strauss ? Demanda Natsu  
- Oui mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça?  
- Tu connais pas une fille du prénom de Lisanna ?  
- Natsu arrête de te faire du mal !

Erza avait dit cette phrase d'un ton autoritaire. Wendy savait pourquoi la rousse avait réagit comme cela. Durant les vacances, elle avait vu son frère souffrir de cette rupture. Elle non plus n'aimait pas qu'on parle de la blanche en compagnie de son frère.

- Je n'ai pas tout compris. Pourquoi tu as réagit comme cela Erza. Oui, je travaille avec elle. C'est une fille super gentille mais bon.. Aller je vous laisse, sinon je vais être en retard. Surveille les pour moi Wendy.  
- Pas de problème Lucy-chan.

Lucy descendit du bâtiment et monta dans sa voiture. Elle avait compris pourquoi Natsu avait réagit comme ça. Cette fille devait être son ex. Cependant vu la façon comment il avait demandé à la blonde si elle la connaissait, montrait bien qu'il ne l'avait pas oublier. Cette affirmation fit mal à Lucy. Elle soupira. C'était la première fois qu'elle était tombé amoureuse d'un garçon de son age.

Après avoir déjeuner avec tout ce beau monde, Erza décida d'aller se doucher. Natsu et Wendy rentrèrent chez eux, pendant que Grey partit à un rendez vous. Enfin laver et seule, Erza profita du faite que ces perturbateurs d'amis soient absent pour se concentrer sur ces cours. Au moment, où elle allait entamé le droit, on toqua à la porte. Elle souffla et partit ouvrir la porte.

- Bonjour Erza je te dérange?  
- Ah non, non Monsieur justement je commençait à réviser les mathématiques.

La jeune femme se poussa pour faire rentrer son professeur. Celui ci s'avança vers la table où plusieurs cahiers étaient éparpillés. Il prit le cahier ouvert et se tourna vers son élève.

- Oui je vois pourquoi tu es pas très forte en math, si tu confond Mathématique et les cours de droit.

La rousse prit sur le faite, bégaya des mots pour clamer son innocence. M. Fenandez éclata de rire face à une Erza toute chamboulée. Après avoir ranger les livres qui ne lui servirait à rien, Erza s'assit en face de son professeur.

- Assit toi à coté de moi, j'arriverai mieux à t'expliquer.

La jeune femme capitula et s'assit donc à ses cotés. Au bout de quelques heures, décida qu'ils devaient en rester là. Il lui expliqua que d'enregistrer trop d'information pouvait la perturber et lui faire perdre le fil des prochains cours. Comprenant parfaitement, Erza le remercia chaleureusement. Elle lui proposa une tasse de café que celui ci accepta volonté.

- Vous avez beaucoup d'élèves qui prenne des cours particuliers avec vous ?  
- Non, très peu. A vrai dire tu es la seule. Mais tu peux me tutoyer, on a que 4 ans d'écart.

Le sang d'Erza ne fit qu'un tour. Il voulait qu'elle le tutoie et lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'ils n'avaient que 4 ans d'écart. Elle sentit ses pommettes devenir rouge. Il fallait qu'elle se calme sinon, il allait voir son malaise. Sauf que pas de bol pour elle, le professeur n'était pas dupe. Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres et continua son monologue.

- Ah et aussi, tu peux m'appeler Jellal. Quand tu m'appelles Monsieur, j'ai l'impression d'être dans une salle de classe et ça me stresse.  
- Très bien Mons..Jellal. Merci en tout cas, pour me donner des cours particuliers. Je sais que je suis pas très forte en cette matière et ça me touche de savoir qu'un professeur veut m'aider pour ne pas que ma moyenne chute et..  
- Ce n'est pas totalement pour ça. Erza..

Mais il fut coupé par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il décrocha et une jeune femme était à l'autre bout du fil. Erza supposa que cette femme devait être son épouse.

- Bon je dois te laissé Erza. Je repasserai Lundi soir, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Il lui adressa un dernière sourire et disparut dans le couloir du bâtiment. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Cette homme allait la rendre marteau. Elle pivota sa tête vers la pendule. 13H30, les autres débarquèrent dans une demi heure.

* * *

Roméo installa le reste de ses affaires dans la voiture de son père. Il rangea ses baguettes dans leur étui et monta à coté de son père.

- C'est bon tout est mis.  
- D'accord. Allons chez ton ami.

Enfin arriver sur les lieux, Roméo essaya d'appeler l'hôte chez qui il allait mais personne répondait. Il commença à décharger ses affaires quand on l'interpella.

- Salut toi, besoin d'un coup de main ?

Le concerné se retourna vers la voix. Il savait de qui il s'agissait et lui adressa un de ses plus beaux sourires. Il prit la fille dans ces bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Des raclements de gorges les stoppèrent dans leur embrassade. La fille se tourna vers son frère et ces amis et fit les présentations.

- Bien voilà, Natsu mon frère, celui avec les cheveux roses. A coté de lui Grey et derrière eux, Gajeel et Reby les guitaristes.

Les 3 jeunes le saluèrent avec un immense sourire. Natsu lui avait adressé un "Salut" presque silencieux. Les jeunes aidèrent l'adolescent à monter son instrument dans l'appartement.  
Grey arrivait le premier devant la porte. Il la poussa celle ci avec son pied. Erza sursauta et lui assomma la tête.

- Quand on rentre chez les gens, on frappe avant d'entrer.  
- Désoler mais j'avais les mains prises.

Natsu ainsi que les autres arrivèrent derrière le brun. Le petit nouveau se démarqua du groupe et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

- Bonjour, je me présente Roméo.  
- Ah c'est toi, le petit ami de Wendy. Je serais toi je me méfierai de lui là bas. Il est très protecteur vis à vis de sa sœur.

Natsu fit comme ci, il n'avait rien entendu et se dirigea vers la table en bois.

- Lucy n'est pas là ?  
- Non Reby, son patron lui a demandé de travailler ce matin mais elle débauche à 14h, donc elle ne va pas tarder.

Effectivement, une furie blonde déboula dans la pièce. Elle salua tout ceux qu'elle n'avait pas vu ce matin et se dirigea vers la table. Elle s'assit en face de Natsu sans lui adresser un regard.

Elle avait passé la journée à travailler avec Lisanna et avait compris pourquoi, le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Cette fille avait tout pour elle, une beauté hors norme, une gentillesse extraordinaire. Elle avait parlé de la jeune femme avec Cana et cette dernière lui avait confié comme quoi, la cadette des Strauss était un vrai génie. Elle avait eu droit depuis toute petite au félicitation à chaque conseil de classe. Lucy l'enviait. Elle avait vraiment tout pour plaire et en plus de ça, elle avait un ultra beau goss à ses pieds. Elle soupira.

Roméo, aidés de Gajeel et Grey, réussit à finir de monter sa batterie. Il frappa sur les disques puis sur les tambours. Tout était prêt. Gajeel et Reby jouèrent du morceau pour que Roméo puisse combler les trous et donner plus de corps à la musique. Après quelques minutes, les trois jeunes furent enfin d'accord. Lucy se positionna donc au milieu d'eux et commença à chanter. Ils avaient enfin leur groupe.

* * *

Après avoir passer la journée a répété, tout le petit groupe s'autorisa une pause et décidèrent donc d'aller manger dans un restaurant du coin. Erza connaissait un restaurant chinois pas trop chère et qui faisait de très bons rouleaux de printemps. La troupeau s'installèrent à une table après s'être servie au buffet. Ils mangèrent tous dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Lucy n'adressait toujours pas de regard à Natsu et devenait plus distante envers lui. Grey observait cette mis en scène et comprit vite le sens. Lucy avait comprit que Natsu aimait Lisanna et afin de ne pas souffrir, elle s'éloignait de lui. Grey soupira. Ces deux là ne comprenaient rien à l'amour, lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il attrapa le bras de son rivale et informa les autres qu'ils allaient fumé. Erza et les autres écarquillèrent des yeux.

- Depuis quand Natsu fume ?

Enfin sorti du bâtiment, Grey s'alluma une clope. Natsu s'accouda au coté de son pote et attendit que celui ci lui explique son comportement. Grey prit une bouffé de nicotine et regarda Natsu.

- Tu l'as trouve comment Lucy ?  
- Pourquoi cette question ?  
- Tu réponds déjà à la mienne et je te répond à la tienne.

Natsu soupira. Grey était vraiment plus tétue qu'Erza défois.

- Je la trouve sympa.  
- Mais encore !  
- Je la trouve sympa, mignonne, attachante, remarquable. Je déteste qu'en elle pleure. il fit une pause et souffla bruyamment Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour que ses chansons me soient dédié. J'aimerai tellement avoir 10 ans plus qu'elle pour qu'elle puisse aimer. Mais cette fille est intouchable.  
- Je crois que tu te trompes sur toute la ligne.

Natsu releva la tête vers son rival. Celui ci avait les yeux fermés et tirait sur sa cigarette tel un robot.

- Je crois que tu te plantes royalement. Cette fille est aussi dingue de toi. Ca se voit comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure. Sauf que tu as cassé son délire quand tu lui as parlé de Lisanna. Mec, tu t'aurait vu. On aurait dis un enfant devant un magasin de bonbon. Oublie Lisanna elle ne t'aime plus. Tourne la page, si tu veux essayer un truc avec notre blonde.  
- Je sais tout cas, mais je n'arrive pas à l'oublier.  
- Il faudra pourtant mon vieux. Car je sais avec qui elle sort et si tu ne veux pas souffrir davantage. Oublie là.

Grey jeta sa clope dans le caniveau et rendra dans le restaurant, laissant seul Natsu dans ces pensées.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Natsu n'avait pas bouger et se tenait la tête avec ses mains. Il savait que tout ce que Grey lui avait dis été vrai. Il entendit la clochette de la porte du restaurant sonnée. Une jeune femme se pencha à sa hauteur et lui sourit.

- Tu rentres avec moi Natsu ?

Il tourna sa tête vers la personne. Son cœur rata un battement quand il croisa ses yeux chocolats. Lucy se tenait devant lui. Il se releva et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. Grey avait raison, il devait oublier Lisanna.


End file.
